comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D ''is an American live-action television series roaming through the organization S.H.I.E.L.D. It is a part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe: Reloaded, and follows the events of S.H.I.E.L.D after The Avengers, following Phil Coulson's team consisting of Harry Warden (Josh Hutcherson), Diana Lane (Carey Mulligan), Monica Hartman (Jennifer Tilly), Dr. Lance Morrison (Peter Fonda), gun specialist Bob Hauzer (Dolph Lundgreen) and Coulson himself (Clark Gregg). A spin-off, ''Hartman, ''focusing on Monica Hartman, was released in 2023. Production Cast and Characters Main Cast *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson *Jennifer Tilly as Agent Monica Hartman *Josh Hutcherson as Agent Harry Warden *Carey Mulligan as Agent Diana Lane *Peter Fonda as Dr. Lance Morrison *Dolph Lundgreen as Agent Bob Hauzer *Jamie Foxx as Agent B. J. Coleman (Post Season 5) Recurring Cast *Alice Braga as Agent Maria Hill *Chuck Norris as Agent John Garrett *Abbie Cornish as Agent Brianna Adams *Alexis Denisof as Agent Jasper Sitwell *Stan Lee as Agent Stanley Lieber *Mike Colter as John Megamed *Kelsey Grammer as Agent Felix Blake *Tom Kenny as Clayton Quartermain Episodes Season 1 *''Scream A young girl mysteriously disappears at Central Park. Agent Coulson is assigned with a new team consisting of agents Harry Warden, Diana Lane, Monica Hartman, Lance Morrison and Bob Hauzer. Coulson and Monica try to find the girl's family when they go missing following the girl's disappearance. Agent Hauzer meet rookie agent Harry Warden and found out Harry's parents was murdered when Warden was 7 years old by a criminal. Hauzer and WARDEN team up with Lane to find the criminal who could be Harry's parents's killer. *''Silent and Horror'' Agent Coulson gets a call from his old friend agent Jasper Sitwell (Alexis Denisof) informing that his former partner Agent Alex Rogers (Sean Bean) went rogue and kidnapped his wife, cellist Audrey Nathan (Jodie Foster) and his son, Gerald (Nathan Gamble). *''Monsters of the Night'' Coulson and Hartman investigate when a 16-year old boy is froze on a High School. Coulson and Hartman believe that student Donnie Gill (Nathan Kress) has something to do with the attack, that is confirmed to be right, as Donnie's become the psychopathic Blizzard. Meanwhile, Max Browning (Tyler Mane), the son of a dangerous rapist, and father of Agent Hartman's son Billy (Zachary Gordon) is released from prison after 15 years and Dr. Lance start to have sessions with him. *''Train'' Warden and Lane work together to investigate a explosion at a train station that caused 8 deaths. Dr. Lance found out the first explosion on the same train station happened 9 years ago. Coulson asks Hauzer to help Warden and Lane to find the killer. Lane and Warden found out John Garrett (Chuck Norris) was the first agent to respond to the shooting and the only survivor 9 years ago at the mass murder. Coulson and Hartman told Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) about Max. When they visiting Max after his released, Coulson, Hartman and Dr. Lance found Max's new girlfriend Jasmine Silveira (Michelle Rodriguez), that does not know about Max being the father to Agent Hartman's son. Coulson, Dr. Lance and the own Monica agree to not to tell Jasmine. *''Moonlight River Part 1'' S.H.I.E.L.D tracks down escaped convict Beetle (Ray Park) and discovers that he was hired for some sort of job. At the same time, Coulson and Lane must retry Shocker (Jason Statham) a bank robber who killed 5 people in his escape, but left one witness who is all to eager to set. Plus, Hartman gains a new partner, Agent Tony Masters (Johnny Knoxville) and ends up taking an very unexpected step in her relationship with Max. *''Moonlight River Part 2'' Hauzer and Coulson are injured and end up in hospital when trying to stop Beetle into destroying the Golden Gate bridge. Warden, Masters, Lane, Hartman and the rest of the agents must work quickly and carefully to stop the homicidal maniac. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Reloaded Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Inspired by Marvel